Disney Mainia and The Waesley Concert
by Golden Lass
Summary: After the war Percy apologizes to his family and the Weasley siblings are back together more happier than ever. What happens when they watch a whole bunch of disney movies in one night, A concert that is. I'm wierd I know. I am done with this story.
1. The story

Disney Mainia and The Waesley Concert

By: Golden Lass

Harry Potter fic

Hi, I'm Golden Lass and I have not been able to write much because I have been too busy. I've been out of High school for 3 years now and have a little more time on my hands. Well anyways I didn't really write much during that time. Most of you may know me by my Ronin Warriors fics which unfourtunally are unfinished. Hopefully I can get some of the stories I've written the past couple of years in also just so you know this fic here is my first Harry Potter fic that I am going to write. I also need some help. I need more characters for this no teachers or grown ups except for the Weasley children and their girlfriends and or best friends and boyfriends. I hope I can get some stories up and finish the two I already have. I love Disney and Harry Potter that will explain the title.

Disclaimer: I do not I repeat do not own Harry Potter or any of the songs that will appear on this fic.

Summary: After the war, everything is beginning to look up for Ron, Harry and Hermoinee. Percy apologizes to his family and now all the Waesley Children and together again. After watching alot of Disney movies with all thier friends, what is going through their minds now, a concert of course.

This is just what I plan to do I want you to help me.

Characters: Couples:

Percy Percy and Oliver

Bill Harry and Ginny They are absolute couples

Charlie Ron and Hermionee

Oliver Please help me choose my other couples

Hermionee

Harry

Fred

George

Ginny

Ron

Angelina

Katie

Luna

Penelope

Fleur

Songs appearing You won't know who is singing them until I start the chapters but you will get to chose whitch go next after three songs.

I want a mom

Welcome

Circle of Life

I won't say I'm in love

Stand by me

We are one

Someday My prince will come

I'll make a Man out of you

Journey to the Past

I can go the distance

Can you feel the love tonight

You'll be in my heart

Look Through My Eyes

A whole New world

So you have a summary and plans for this fic please review and tell me what you think the rest of the couples should be and if I should add new characters or what. Also the top three songs will go first the rest are your choice.


	2. I want a Mom

Disney Mainia and The Waesley Concert

Percy sits on stage thinking about what he really wants and it's his mom.

**I Want A Mom lyrics (Percy)**

**Artist - Disney**

**Album - Various Songs**

**Lyrics - I Want A Mom**

On with the story.

The stage was dark, very dark you couldn't see anything but then a flash of light shined on a 19 year old Percy.

As Percy sat on stage looking at all the old pictures of him and his family he looks up to see Bill and Charlie are headed right towards him.

"What's the matter Percy." Bill asked.

"I want a Mom." Percy says as he gets up and sings the song that has haunted him for the past couple of years. He was full of emmotion as he sang the song.

Images of Percy and his Mother flash up on the screen.

Oh I want mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom who will love me whatever

Bill and Charlie looked at their brother and the images on the screen full well that Percy regretted hurting their mom so much the past couple of years.  
One of the images on the screen reminded them about his first year. The day they got on the train. Their mom was so proud of all of them. Bill and Charlie could see that he wanted and needed his mom back very much.

I want a mom to take my hand  
and make me feel like a holiday  
I want a mom to tuck me in at night  
and chase all the monsters away  
and if i ever get scared  
to hold me when i cry!

Percy looked out into the audience and continued his song that seem to fit all the moms there.

Oh i want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
i want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom who will love me whatever

I want a mom to read me stories  
And sing me a lullaby  
and when i fall asleep to tuck me in so tight!

As he relaxed he went in search for his mom looking for her. She was in the front row when he finally spotted her. Molly Weasley was smiling and crying with delight cause now her whole family was finally complete.  
musical:

So where are you my Dearest mom  
i want you so much  
i need you to take care of me  
So please hurry up and say la la la do dee

Percy smiled as he finished. "I love you mom. Please forgive me."

His mom came on stage and gave him a great big hug for reassurance to Percy that he had his family back at last.

Bill and Charlie give him a big hug as well. Reassureing themselves that Percy was really back and would never leave.

Where are the others you may ask getting ready for the next song that would involve all of the Weasley children and a coulple of their friends.

Okay please read and review. I also need some help in choseing the characters to be couples so let me know. This is my first Harry Potter fic. Please go easy on me it's been a long time I have writtten anything.


	3. Welcome

**Welcome**

**Charlie came out of the hug and looked at Percy. "You really have grown up Percy. We missed you alot." He said. "I missed you guys alot too." Percy said.**

**All of a sudden the crowed cheered. It was the rest of the crew. Fred and George jumped on Percy telling him. "We're so glad your back." Fred said. **

**"Yeah, it's been two lonely years without a good victim to do our pranks on at home. So we ended up running our own business and it's been great." George said. **

**"Though we missed you alot." Fred said. **

**"So did I Fred...So did I." Percy said.**

**Ron came out on stage with the rest of his friends. "Why don't we start the good part of the concert. Hey, everyone I'm Ronald Weasley, and these five are my wonderful, but yet annoying older brothers, and my little sister Ginny." Ron said introducing his family. **

**"Hey!" The others said.**

**"What about out friends Ron?" Bill asked. **

**"Oh, yeah. Harry and Hermionee will help us with this one." Ron said.**

**"Good, why don't we go on." Bill said. **

**The music began to play and all nine of them began to sing.**

**As they sang the images on the screen reflected not only pictures of the Weasley children, but also memories from when Harry and Hermionee were invited to the burrow. **

_**Welcome lyrics (Weasleys)**_

_**Artist - Disney**_

_**Album - Brother Bear**_

_**Lyrics - Welcome**_

**_There's nothing complicated about the  
way we live  
We're all here for each other, happy to give  
Proud of who we are  
Humbled beneath the stars_  
**

**The boys and girls look out into the audience. They continue to sing. **

**_We've everything we need  
The moon, the sun  
There is more than enough here for everyone  
All we have we share  
And all of us we care, so come on  
_**

**When they got to the chourus they began to dance. All with smiles on their faces.**

**_(Chorus)  
Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
We're happy giving and taking to the  
friends we're making  
There's nothing we won't do _**

Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our happy to be time  
This is our festival, you know and best of all  
We're here to share it all  
The music stop for a little bit.

**"Hey Percy, do you remember your 7th year on the train." Fred asked. **

**"Of course I remember, I freaked out not knowing weather you guys were okay or not. Why do you ask?" Percy said.**

**"Just listen to the next part of the song.." Fred said as him and George take up the next part of the song.**

**_There's a bond between us, nobody can explain  
It's a celebration of life,  
and seeing friends again  
I'd be there for you  
I know you'd be there for me too...  
so come on_**

**Fred and George continued to sing and soon the others came into the song singing happily and soon the others came into the song , singing just as happily as they continued the Chorus.**

**_(Chorus Repeat)  
Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
We're happy giving and taking to the  
friends we're making  
There's nothing we won't do _**

Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our happy to be time  
This is our festival, you know and best of all  
We're here to share it all

**Fred and George looked straight at Percy and said. "Why don't you contiue here." **

**"Okay." Percy as he continued the song.**

_**  
Remembering loved ones departed**_

**Ginny sang the second line of the verse.**

**_Someone dear to your heart_**

**Ron comes in as Percy began to sing the next line.**

**_Finding love, and planning a future_**

**Bill and Charlie sing the next as the others continue the song..**

**_Telling stories and laughing with friends_**

**Everyone in the group joins in to sing.**

_**Precious moments you'll never forget**_

**The boys all came to the front of the stage admiring the audience with happiness now that all six of them were there no one would seperate them from each other. They sang together as they continued the song.**

**_This has to be the most beautiful  
The most peaceful place I've ever been to  
It's nothing like I've ever seen before  
When I think how far I've come,  
I can't believe it...and yet I see it  
In them I see family  
I see the way we used to be _**

Come on...

(Chorus Repeat)  
Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
We're happy giving and taking to the  
friends we're making  
There's nothing we won't do

Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our happy to be time  
This is our festival, you know and best of all  
We're here to share it all

We're here to share it all

**They finished singing and looked out into the audience. Percy turn to his five brothers and said.**

**"Guys, I'm so sorry for everything I put you through. Family is the most important thing I have now. I love you all." Percy finished. **

**"It's okay Percy, no one is blaming you now. Your back and that's all that matters." Bill said being the oldest.**

**"We all love you Perce." Charlie said.**

**"Yeah, he's right,but please never make us feel like that again." Ron said.**

**"I promise and if I get out of line please yell at me if you have to." Percy said. **

**All of a sudden Ron ran into Percy's arms and gave him a hug. A hug that Percy knew he needed.**

**As the audience saw this they looked in awe and said. "AHHHHHHHHH!"**

**The rest of Percy's brothers just smiled. As they went back stage to get ready for the next song.**

**Hey, I know it's been a while and I really the reviewers help. I want to know in which order I should put everyone in so that I can type up the next part of the story. I know that not many of you are not very nuts about it and this is the first time I have done this, so please have mercy on me. I ask that you help me with this story. Any suggestion is welcome.**


	4. Circle of Life

**Disney Mania and The Weasley Concert**

**Chapter 4 Circle of Life**

**By: Golden Lass**

**Hi, everyone yes I have finally gotten around to updating this yay for me. As we all know Harry Potter and the song Circle of Life belongs to some else and not me. I hope you enjoy this. This is the last main song I'm doing. The rest will be your choice so after this you may choose whichever song you want. I'm planning making four separate chapters for A Whole New World because there are four couples and I want to write them all on that song even though Percy and Oliver will have a song to themselves. I might also add in other couples so let me know what you think. Now on to the story.**

**The stage lit up only to find one little Weasley beginning to stand up. Charlie Weasley steps out onto the stage with the others in a darker area of the stage. He was wearing a lion mask as the music started and the others we're singing the background music before they came in.**

**Circle Of Life lyrics (all)**

**Artist - Disney**

**Album - The Lion King**

**Lyrics - Circle Of Life**

**Charlie began to sing.  
"From the day we arrived on the planet  
and blinking, step into the sun"**

**Bill came out of his hiding spot to join his brother.  
"There's more to see than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done"**

**George came up next to Bill. Happy to be next to his big brother.  
"There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found"**

**Percy and Fred looked at each other and began to make their way up to their brothers.  
"But the sun rolling high  
Through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round"  
**

**Ron, Harry, Herminie, and Ginny all join them not wanting to miss the fun.  
"It's the circle of life  
and it moves us all"**

**Oliver, Angelina, Katie, and Luna all sing together looking out to the audience.  
"Through despair and hope  
through faith and love"**

**Penelope, and Fleur join in looking at their respective boyfriends.  
"Till we found our place  
on a path unwinding"**

**All of the group begins to sing together.  
"In the circle  
the circle of life"  
**

**The music plays as they stop to witness on the screen. The screens shown were memories from their parents of when each of them was born. Of course the Weasley's had many in their minds. One in particular caught their eyes though. It was of Harry parents just as they had given birth to Harry they looked proud to call Harry their son.**

**All of them began to sing again with tears in their eyes. Harry though was having a harder time keeping his emotions in check.  
**

**"It's the circle of life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love  
Till we found our place  
On a path unwinding  
In the circle  
The circle of life"**

**The music stops and they all break down seeing their parent's memories of them made them all feel special. Remus came up to Harry and gave him a hug. Then Remus looked at Harry and said.**

"**Harry, your parents wanted you to see this when I saw the first time since back then. They wanted you to see this when you were at least eleven but since I never saw you until your third year and we never got the chance to talk that much during your third year." **

"**Yeah I know." Harry said.**

"**Thanks Remus."**

"**Your welcome" Remus said as he once more hugged Harry tightly.**

**On the other side of the stage you could see the others talking to their parents about how their parents felt when they had had them. Though the Weasleys were more excited about it.**

"**So that's how it felt for you guys each time?" Fred asked curious about how it felt.**

"**Yes, Fred very much like that. Each time too. Though each time it felt just a little different but the same each time. Each time it made us realize how lucky we were in life to have all of you." Their dad answered proudly.**

" **So mom what about us older kids how did we feel when the youngest four came out." Charlie asked his mom.**

"**You were all excited, Percy was as well but he was only two when the twins came. Each of you felt a little bit of what we felt except for Ginny she was the last one and all of you were proud to be her big brothers. Even you Ron."**

**So with that they got up and went back stage to get ready for the next song. "WOW!" They all said as they walked back stage.**

**I do not know where that last part came from but it seem to fit very well with the rest of the song. This time you get to choose which song comes next. Look at the first chapter and let me know what you think. Please read and Review.**


	5. A Whole New World 1

**Hi, everyone how are you? The next track isA Whole New World. I don't own Harry Potter or the song A Whole New World. Have fun reading and review please. I'm going to do this song at least 4 to 6 times to fit in all the couples in the line up but other songs will split them up so you don't get board of it.**

**Ron stepped out onto the stage looking around for Herminie. **

"**Herminie, where are you?" Ron asked.**

"**I'm right here Ron. What is it that you need?" Herminie asked Ron. **

"**I just wanted to ask you something." Ron said as he turned into a red tomato.**

"**What Ronald?" Hermionee asked curiously.**

"**Do you trust me?" He asked her.**

"**What?" Hermionee asked.**

"**Do you trust me?" He asked again with more enthusiasm then the last.**

"**Yes, yes I do." Hermionee said as the music came on.**

**Hermionee looked Ron in the eyes. What she saw was confidence and trust in his eyes. Ron began to sing.**

**A Whole New World lyrics (Herminie and Ron)**

**Artist - Disney**

**Album - Various Songs**

**Lyrics - A Whole New World**

(Ron) I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?  
Ron twirled Hermionee as he began to sing again.  
I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming  
He paused as Hermionee took her cue to begin singing.  
(Herminie) A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
that now I'm in a whole new world with you

Hermionee meanwhile was looking at Ron's eyes. He took this time to start singing.

(Ron) Now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Hermionee also began to sing again.  
(Herminie) Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

(Herminie) A whole new world  
(Ron) Don't you dare close your eyes  
(Herminie) A hundred thousand things to see  
(Ron) Hold your breath - it gets better

Ron sang as he wrapped his arms around Hermionee's waist.

(Herminie) I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

Hermionee leaned into Ron's body as she sang.

(Ron)A whole new world  
(Hermionee) Every turn a surprise  
(Ron) With new horizons to pursue  
(Hermionee) Every moment RED LETTER  
(Both) I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

Ron looked into Hermionee's eyes with great intention of asking her something.

(Ron) A whole new world  
(Hermionee) A whole new world  
(Ron) that's where we'll be  
(Hermionee) that's where we'll be  
(Ron) a thrilling chase  
(Hermionee) a wondrous place  
(Both) For you and me

**Ron and Hermionee sang to each other. Ron took a chance that he always wanted to take for a very, very long time.**

**Ron turned Hermionee towards him with the microphone on and said.**

**"Hermionee, I love you very much. It will do me great honor if you would be my girlfriend?" Hermionee stared at Ron. Ron knew this was the end of their friendship. Then, Hermionee smiled at him and said:**

**"I love you to. And yes I would love to be your girlfriend. I was wondering when you were going to ask me." She said as she leaned up to Ron and kissed him on the cheek. All of a sudden Ron saw a flash. He looked up to see his older siblings and Harry laughing at him. They had all taken a picture of the scene, and it was just so cute. "You guys!" Ron yelled. "Come and get the pictures Ron or we show them all over the internet." Fred and George said teasingly together.**

**"You wouldn't!" Ron yelled.**

**"Oh, yes we would." Charlie said.**

**"I'm going to get all of you and make sure you don't put those pictures on the Internet." Ron said as he began to run after his brothers and Harry. The boys saw this and they also began to run. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" The boys said as they ran away from Ron. Unfourtunealy the big brothers and Harry all got tackled by Ron. One by they went down as the girls laughed at them as the boys all ran though Ron was the triumphant one for once in his life.**


	6. You'll be in my Heart

Hey guys I know it's been a while I just got to busy and my dad has limited my time on the computer. Anyways I'm going to try to update all of my stories this week but don't count on all of them to be done this week I'm going to try. I'm also going to begin a another story but this goes with the story Percy's Pain by Chocolate Obsessed Squrill on Sugar High. The new one is a sequel to it and will become a trilogy. If you need more information ask me and I will let you know what is going on. If you haven't read Percy's Pain I suggest that you read it. It is really good.

Cool and now on to the song.

Golden Lass

The stage was dark; the only light was on the person on center stage. Ron was sitting on the stage looking through an old album of him and his family through it was mostly of Percy and the four younger ones. Ron sighed. "I remember every year Percy was at school with us. He would tell us how much he loved us and protect us. Even though he shows it in different ways. He never really kept his promise did he?"

"Of course he did, Ron." Fred said as he and George came up to him.

"He did little bro. We know how hard it was to believe him but he has kept his promise in one way or another. Look at this letter form him." George said.

"What is this?" Ron said as he took the letter from George.

"Percy wrote that your fifth year, it told us he mean anything to the letter he wrote you." Fred said.

"Why did you guys keep it from me?" Ron asked.

"Because you were too angry at him. So were we. So we didn't show you to protect you. We never opened it until we left Hogwarts." George said.

"Why?" The red head asked.

"Because they sent me an owl telling me that I shouldn't of sent the letter and that they wanted open the letter before you, Ron." Percy said.

"Why did you write the first one then?" Asked the youngest of the Weasley boys.

"To show Fudge that I was loyal to him. Go on read the letter."

"Dear Ron,

I hope you know that I will always love you. You're my little brother and I didn't want to lose you. I apologize for everything I said in the previous letter I didn't really mean it. I will always protect you and the family no matter what.

Love,

Percy (Percy-Bear)

"Why?" Ron asked.

"After that year I felt horrible for what I did to you." Percy said.

"Yeah it's true. After your fifth year he started sending us owls in code." Fred told his younger brother Ron.

"But…you…" Ron asked.

"Ron…look at me in the eye." Percy said strongly.

Ron looked into his older brothers eyes. Ron's eyes began to tear up.

"Ron, I will always protect you, your friends, and the rest of your family no matter what." The third child said to the youngest boy in the family.

**You'll Be In My Heart lyrics (Percy singing to his younger brothers)**

**Artist - Disney**

**Album - Tarzan**

**Lyrics - You'll Be In My Heart**

Come stop your crying  
It will be all right

Percy began to sing as he sat down and pulled Ron into a big hug.

"AHHHH!" could be heard from the audience.

Just take my hand  
Hold it tight

I will protect you  
from all around you

Fred and George began to sit to the right of Percy and Ginny sat to the left of Percy

I will be here  
Don't you cry

Percy paused for a second before continuing.

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

Ginny looked up with tears in her eyes. Fred and George also look up at Percy their eyes starting to tear up. They remembered when they were younger and shared a room with Percy. He would always sing the twins to sleep when they couldn't. Fred and George began to tear up when they heard Percy start to sing with Ron still in his arms.

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here  
in my heart always  
Always

Ron had calmed down while his siblings were considerably upset. For what Ron didn't know. Ron looked up at Percy. "Percy?" He asked.

"They'll be fine just like you and me." Percy said to him. Ron hugged his big brother as all the little ones hugged their older siblings.

"I will always love and care for you guys no matter what." Percy said to close this number. The two oldest Weasleys came out to find their younger siblings all tangled up in each other's hugs.

"Bill, do we leave them like that?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah they will be just fine." Bill said smiling at his younger brother.

Please read and review.


	7. A Whole New World 2

**Disney Mania and The Weasley Concert 7**

**By: Golden Lass**

**Couple: Harry and Ginny**

**Harry sat on stage thinking about his past. Thinking about how he treated Ginny at the end of his sixth year. Harry knew that he loved her very much. But with the impending war coming on and the stress for the safety of others it was really hard for Harry to have his girlfriend and still win the war.**

"**I wish I could have Ginny back even if it's for one day." He said as he stood up to leave the stage. On the way he bumped into Ginny.**

"**Harry, is everything okay?" Ginny asked as she came next to him.**

"**Yeah, I just wish I could tell the one person I love how I really missed them during the war." Harry said.**

"**Want to tell her how you feel through a song." Ginny asked.**

"**Sure."**

**All of a sudden the music began to come on.**

**A Whole New World lyrics (Harry and Ginny)**

**Artist - Disney**

**Album - Various Songs**

**Lyrics - A Whole New World**

Harry knew the song. It was the same song Ron sang to Hermione. Harry knew the words and began to sing as he grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her toward him.

(Harry) I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

Harry looked into Ginny's eye and twirled her around the stage as he continued to sing.

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

Ginny looked at Harry with her eyes and began to sing.

(Ginny) A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
that now I'm in a whole new world with you

(Harry) Now I'm in a whole new world with you

(Ginny) Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

(Ginny) A whole new world  
(Harry) Don't you dare close your eyes  
(Ginny) A hundred thousand things to see  
(Harry) Hold your breath - it gets better  
(Ginny) I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be  
(Harry)A whole new world  
(Ginny)Every turn a surprise  
(Harry)With new horizons to pursue  
(Ginny)Every moment RED LETTER  
(Both)I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

Harry again looked into Ginny's eyes and said… "Ginny I love you very much."

Ginny looked at him in the eyes and said… "Me too."  
(Harry) A whole new world  
(Ginny) A whole new world  
(Harry) That's where we'll be  
(Ginny) That's where we'll be  
(Harry) A thrilling chase  
(Ginny) A wondrous place  
(Both) For you and me

As they ended their song they kissed each other on stage. As the audience went aww….


End file.
